Happy Birthday, Sasuke!
by Aika Uchiha
Summary: Otanjyoubiomedetou, Sasuke-kun! Baru bisa Publish sekarang T.T Typo-ness, OOC, dsb... ENJOY! RnR Please... Based on Gakuen Alice.


Baru bisa Publish T_T, ini juga berantakan begini…

Tadinya mau buat juga untuk Neji, Cuma udah lewat T_T

Nggak usah banyak basa-basi lagi deh ! Ini juga bisa dibilang side story dari Competition ^_^ Cuma, umurnya beda… Kalau aslinya Neji lebih tua, ini lebih muda..

Neji : 3 Tahun

Sasuke, dkk : 9 Tahun

Temari : 11 Tahun

Kankurou: 10 Tahun

Kakashi : 25 Tahun

…(underline): FlashBack

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (nyadar), dsb

Hari-hari di sekolahku terasa berjalan cepat. Tahu-tahu hari ini sudah tanggal 23 Juli, Ulang tahun Sasuke-kun…

****

Beberapa tahun yang lalu…

Suasana di Konoha Boarding School (KBS) tak berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, burung-burung berkicauan, dan matahari mulai menampakan dirinya. Sekarang kami (Aku, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata.) sedang berbelanja di Central Park.

Central Park itu adalah sebuah kawasan perbelanjaan yang lumayan luas di sekolah kami. Central Park dibangun karena para siswa dan siswi tidak diperkenankan keluar sekolah selain hari libur yang telah ditetapkan. Sesuai namanya, pertokoan ini dibangun ditengah taman.

"Wuaaahhh…!!" Kami terperangah dengan suasana Central Park itu.

"Hebat!! Central Park sekarang berbeda dengan yang kita kunjungi dulu !!" Kata Ino berbinar-binar. Memang sudah lamaaaa sekali kami tidak pergi kesini, kareana kemarin-kemarin kami semua sibuk dengan ujian kenaikan kelas. Baru liburan kali ini kami kemari lagi, tanggal libur KSB dengan sekolah lainnya memang berbeda sih..

Kami Berkeliling melihat-lihat barang-barang _musim panas _yang di jual di Central Park ini. "Ah ! Itu Anko-sensei.." Kata Tenten. "Mana?" Tanya Ino, "Ituuuu…"Kata Tenten menunjuk Anko-sensei yang sedang berbelanja..

Ditengah jalan, kami bertemu Temari-senpai dan Kankurou-senpai. Kami berbincang sebentar dan berkeliling bersama. Yah.. Meskipun Kankurou-senpai harus diseret oleh kakanya tercinta, Temari-senpai.

Setelah puas berkeliling, kami melihat Kakashi-sensei bersama Naruto serta murid paling centil seangkatan kami. Karin. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto ! Kalian sudah belanja?" Kata Tenten sambil melihat tas-tas yang dibawa mereka. Karin berdecak sebal karena merasa tak dianggap "Tentu saja ! Sekarang kami baru mau membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sasuke-kun, kami nggak punya waktu untuk melayani kalian.." Katanya sambil bergelayut manja pada Naruto salah satu idola sekolah, Naruto hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke ?" Jujur, kami memang tidak telalu dekat.. tapi bagaimanapun juga dia itu patnerku. "Heh ? Sasuke berulang tahun ?? Di Bulan Juli ini ??" Kataku memastikan.

"Tentu saja, tepatnya hari ini. Tanggal 23 Juli, Karena kami tak sempat merayakan segala sesuatunya. Minimal kami ingin memberinya hadiah." Ucap Karin semangat, "Begitu ya?" Iya sih, hari ulang tahun oang yang penting bagi seseorang. Memang tidak boleh dilupakan.

"Aku juga sudah pernah membuatnya repot dan berhutang budi padanya. Aku juga harus memberinya sesuatu, nih!" Kataku sambil melihat sekitar. Ah, Sasuke juga ikut bersama.. uhm… Neji?

"Wah, orang miskin nggak usah memaksakan diri deh.." Sombong Karin. "Nggak usah niru-niru orang.." Lanjutnya.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sakura berfikir sebentar, _kira-kira apa yang dia suka ya ? _Batinnya. "Ah!" Katanya begitu mendapatkan ide, wajahnya langsung sumringah. "Kalau kau berniat menghadiahkan 'Boneka' seperti yang kau beri padaku waktu itu, lebhi baik tidak usah." Kata Ino, wajah Sakura kembali suram.

"APAAN SIH, INO ??!! jadi, kamu nggak suka boneka itu?" Kata Sakura sedih, "Kalau aku sih pasti akan senang sekali menerima apapun pemberian dari teman." Lanjutnya lagi. "Iya, kan Naruto!?" "Eh..Ah..Uhm.. Iya.." Tiba-tiba muncul sepintas ide dalam otak Kankurou, "Apapun pemberian Sakura, aku pasti menerimanya dengan senang hati.. gitu kan maksudmu ?" Dan permainan kejar-kejaran antara Kankurou dan Naruto dimulai..

"Lagi-lagi mereka bertingkah. Padahal seharusnya mereka tidak usah mengganggu Naruto." Kata Gaara sambil menggendong Neji, "Biar aku panggil." Katanya sambil mendekat pada mereka.

"Eh.. Pertandingan memberi hadiah untuk Sasuke?" Kata Gaara setelah bercakap-cakap sedikit. "Neji-chan? Kamu juga mau ikutan ?" Tanya Hinata "Aaahhh…"

**Percikan bunga api "Pertandingan memberikan hadiah yang paling membuat Sasuke senang!" mulai meletup-letup…**

_Mereka itu pada ngapain sih ? _Batin Sasuke sambil duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan begini, yang hadiahnya paling jelek harus mengikuti perintah yang hadiahnya paling bagus selama 1 minggu ?" UsulTenten dan Ino bersamaan, yang lainnya pun setuju.

Susah juga, ya , kalau harus memilih hadiah.. Sambil memikirkan orang yang di beri hadiah itu. Tapi, kurasa waktu yang dihabiskan untuk itu sangatlah berharga… Sebab itu menunjukan betapa penting orang yang akan diberi hadiah itu bagi si pemberi

Sasuke yang mengantuk, tiba-tiba melihat seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut.

**FlashBack..**

"… Sasuke-kun.. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa suatu hari nanti.. Kamu bisa lari sendiri."

"Kami tidak akan menutup mata lagi melihat kamu bertindak macam-macam. Masa lalu yang kelampun masih tetap ada, jangan pernah berfikir kau seoarng yang bisa melarikan diri dari sana.."

**End Of FlashBack**

_Cuma Ilusi ? _Batin Sasuke,bayangan laki-laki itupun hilang. " SASUKE-KUUNN ! , Maaf ya,, Kamu terpaksa menunggu sendirian. Akhirnya kami sudah selesai belanja,nih. Ayo kita minum teh disekitar sini !" Ajak Karin sok dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto, Gaara, Kita pulang!" Katanya sambil berjalan menjauh. "Ah… Sasuke ??" Mereka bertanya-tanya.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Asrama, Sasuke Uchiha…

"!!"Aku tertegun sebentar "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUN!" Teriak mereka sambil mengejutkanku. DOOEENNGG !! "Sa-Sasuke ini…"'

"Tahu-tahu ngomong mau pulang, kami kan jadi terburu-buru…" Kata Sakura, terlihat Kakashi-sensei sedang menempelkan spanduk bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Sasuke!'. "Kami sampai kerepotan karena harus jalan memutar dannggak punya cukup waktu untuk persiapan.."

"Nih, Hadiahnya ! Bilang ya, kalau ada yang paling kau suka diantara hadiah-hadiah ini.." Kata mereka semua padaku. Sangat mencurigakan… Orang-orang bodoh ini, apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?

"Maaf Sasuke, entah kenapa jadi aneh begini.." Kata Gaara masih menggendong Neji. Ia menurunkan Neji kesampingku, "Ah.. ini, waktu itu kamu pernah bilang ingin baca komik ini. Ini hadiah dariku.." Kata Gaara sambil menyodorkan setumpuk komik padaku, memang sih.. waktu itu aku pernah bilang begitu padanya..

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Terdengar suara protesan dari Sakura untuk Gaara, saat Sasuke membuka jaket/mantelnya Neji menarik bajunya..

"Inyi Unchukmu, kak…." Kata Neji yang masih berumur 3 tahun ini sambil memegang sebuah kertas berisi sebuah gambar dan tulisan 'Untuk Sasuke' diatas gambar kue ulang tahun. "Heeeehh, gambar wajah Sasuke ya ? Ne-chan pintar gambar deh !" Puji Kakashi sambil mengintip gambar tersebut. Sasuke pun menggendong Neji..

"Ceyamat…" Ucap Neji sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke. "Terima kasih.." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Neji lembut. _Kemunculan musuh berat yang tak disangka-sangka.._ Batin mereka semua. Sasuke menurunkan Neji.

Sasuke mendekati sebuah meja yang dipenuhi berbagai macam hadiah. Semua mempromosikan hadiah masing-masing, seperti Kakashi dan yang lain. Kakashi memberinya 1 set buku 'Icha-Icha' yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

Temari membelikannya beberapa baju, Kankurou menghadiahkannya video game, Karin memberikannya sebuah linotin yang berisi fotonya (Karin), Tenten memberikan sebuah Skate board, Ino menghadiahkan 1 set kosmetik untuk cowok, Hinata memberikan sebuah kaset lagu. Ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah jam pasir.

"Aih, jam pasir.. cantikanya…" Kata Temari dan Tenten begitu melihat jam pasir yang mungil itu.

Enak sekali ya, kalau waktu bisa diputar ulang kembali.. Seperti jam pasir ini… Kita tidak akan mengalami hal-hal buruk lagi…

"Aku sudah memutuskan mana yang kusukai." Kata Sasuke, "Eh!?" Sasuke mengambil hadiah tersebut, "Yang ini, ini, sama ini.." Katanya. Rupanya hadiah-hadiah itu dari Neji, Naruto, dan Gaara.. dan ternyata keputusan tersebut sudah diduga oleh yang lain, wajar saja. Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil bisa dibilang mereka bersahabat, sedangkan Neji itu memang sudah dekat dengan Sasuke. Keluarga Neji dan Sasuke memang berteman, jadi wajar saja.

"Berarti yang belum cuma aku ya?" Kata Sakura, ia memberikan sebuah kantong kepada Sasuke. Sasukepun membukanya, sebuah kamera dan kartu ulang tahun. Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Karena kalian semua sering bilang seleraku jelek, aku memkirkan cara lain. Hanya itu yang terlintas dikepalaku, kamre sekali pakai dan kartu ulang tahun yang masih kosong. Aku piker, karena ini ulang tahunmu kenapa tidak kita rayakan dengan bersenang-senang ?" Kata Sakura panjang lebar.

Naruto menggendong Neji yang tadi sedang bermain ke tempat Sasuke. Mereka semua berfoto dengan susunan : (Neji digendong Sasuke)

Kankurou-Temari-Kakashi-Gaara

Karin-Naruto-Neji&Sasuke-Sakura-Ino-Hinata-Tenten

"Udah deh, nggak usah mikirin siapa yang hadiahnya paling jelek segala.. Toh hari ini kita bisa bersenang-senang.." "Iya,ya…" Kata mereka sambil mengantri untuk menuliskan selamat pada kartu ulang tahun. "Aku sudah memutuskan mana yang tidak kusukai.." Kata Sasuke, "EKH !?" Sakura berteriak kecil saat Sasuke mengambil kartunya "Punyaku ?!"

"Berarti kau harus melayani Gaara, Neji, dan Naruto selama 1 minggu ya !" Kata Kankurou sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. "Yaah.. Sekarangkan pesta ulang tahunnya, terserah dia mau pilih yang mana… dasar nggak jujur…" Kata Kankurou lagi.

**Seandainya waktu dapat berhenti berputar pada saat-saat seperti ini…**

**(Gakuen Alice Vol.8)**

**_Otanjyoubiomedetou Sasuke-kun !_**

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

Akhirnya selesai juga ~ *meregangkan tangan* sebenernya mau publish kemarin, Cuma nggak sempet..

Cerita ini mirip dengan salah satu manga lho.. yang udah pernah baca pasti tau ! *nggak kreatif* XD

Kalau mau nanya pairnya disini apa, sebenarnya mau SasuSaku. Cuma nggak kerasa XD

Kalau mau bilang ini NaruSaku boleh, SasuNeji boleh, GaaNeji boleh, NaruNeji boleh, SasuGaaNaruNeji boleh, terserah lah… XDD ASALKAN jangan KARINNARU/KARINSASU dan segala sesuatu yang bersangkut paut dengan Karin n_n

Segini aja, sampai jumpa di chap fic yang lainnya /fic baru lainnya*wave*.

Kritik, Saran, Flame ? Review Pleasee…..

* * *


End file.
